the uchiha boy
by nejihinas
Summary: oneshot: como Itachi e Mayu se conheceram e como seus laços foram formados.


Mayu Hyuga tinha apenas 5 anos quando a Kyuubi atacou Konoha.

Seu pai foi um dos últimos a morrer. _Eu preciso protegê-las!_ , ele gritara, antes de correr com os outros shinobi para proteger sua aldeia - mas, mais importante, sua família.

Ela era a única coisa que ele tinha. Depois de se casar com um _intruso_ (que era como Hiashi-sama chamava aqueles que não pertenciam ao clã Hyuga), sua mãe, uma Hyuga legítima, foi forçada a viver fora da residência de seu clã, com seu novo marido e filha.

Ela podia se lembrar de ver o corpo de sua mãe, sem vida, com os cabelos escuros cobrindo seu rosto, de modo que fosse quase impossível vê-la antes de morrer, gritando.

Mas Mayu podia. Uma Hyuga legítima. Morta. Como todos os outros shinobi. Qual era o propósito, afinal? Todos eles morreriam, não importaria de qual família você pertence.

Seu pai era um homem corajoso. Ele tinha olhos verdes ferozes e cabelos louros brilhantes; Mayu o achava tão bonito que se sentia feliz de se parecer com ele.

Ele não poderia estar morto...

Ela jamais imaginou seu pai sendo morto por aquela besta. Ela queria ser capaz de fazer algo, mas era apenas uma criança.

\- Venha. - ela conhecia aquela voz. Ela a odiava. - Venha comigo, criança.

\- Mas... Hiashi-sama... por quê?

\- Você é apenas uma criança. Não tem culpa.

\- Não tenho culpa de quê?

\- Do pecado de seus pais. - sua voz estava fria. - Agora, venha comigo.

(...)

\- Você poderá viver aqui com o resto de nossa família, mas será como um membro da ramificação secundária.

\- Eu sei como isso funciona. - ela murmurou, quase inaudível. - Eu viverei para proteger suas herdeiras. Essa será minha razão para ficar viva.

\- Minha filha ainda não nasceu. Contudo, assim que ela estiver viva, você cuidará dela. Seu trabalho será protegê-la e treiná-la, fazê-la forte. Eu não me importo com sua opinião sobre como administro essa família ou qualquer outra coisa. Entendido?

\- Sim, Hiashi-sama. Entendido.

(...)

Ela tinha cerca de dez anos quando começou a passer muito tempo com o garoto Uchiha

Anos mais cedo, eles se conheceram na academia. Depois de se tornarem genin e serem selecionados em novas equipes, não passavam muito tempo juntos, exceto quando se esbarravam ao buscar seus irmãos na academia. Não eram exatamente amigos. Ela se lembrava de pensar que ele tinha certa tristeza em seus olhos.

Eles não se falaram por um tempo. No começo, apenas se olhavam discretamente. Na maior parte do tempo, aquela garota irritante, Izumi, estava presente. Ela parecia segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse. Mas, eventualmente, ele se sentou ao lado dela.

\- Ei. Não sei se você se lembra de mim. Eu sou...

\- Itachi Uchiha. Sim, eu me lembro. – ela tentou não sorrir. – O que você quer falar comigo?

\- Seus olhos. – ele disse, suas mãos quase tocando as dela. Quase. – Seus olhos são como os meus. E eles são... bonitos.

Ninguém nunca lhe dissera algo daquele tipo antes. Os Hyuga não gostavam de seus olhos: eles pareciam com os do pai dela, então ela se acostumara a não ter reações positivas à eles. E não eram apenas os olhos: ela se parecia com seu pai em quase tudo. Os cabelos louros, como os dele, sua habilidade em controlar o Fogo e genjutsu, como ele. E ela também foi capaz de despertar o Byakugan muito jovem, mesmo não sendo puro sangue.

É, eles tinham motivos para não gostar dela.

\- Oh... obrigada. Eu acho. – ela esperava não estar ruborizando. – Mas o que exatamente quer dizer?

\- Você sabe... tem algo, alguém, na sua vida que você se importa, acima de tudo. Você morreria para proteger isso.

\- Espere. Como você…

\- É só um palpite.

O rosto de Hinata veio à sua mente. Ela não sabia que acabaria amando sua prima afinal de contas. Para ser sincera, ela costumava pensar que odiaria todos daquela família. Mas Hinata era gentil, tão gentil que era quase impossível não amá-la.

\- Você se sente dessa maneira sobre seu irmão, estou certa? – ela perguntou, mas não precisava que ele respondesse: ela tinha passado seu tempo aprendendo algumas coisas sobre Itachi Uchiha.

\- Oh. – os olhos dele ficaram mais negros. – Sim. Eu preciso protegê-lo de... bem, de minha família.

Ela não se lembrava quando, mas os encontros dos dois passaram a fazer parte de seu cotidiano. Pelo menos, uma vez por semana, eles se encontravam em algum lugar e passavam um tempo conversando sobre seus problemas familiares. No início, ela não poderia lhe dar muitos detalhes, mas era bom ter alguém com uma família tão problemática quanto a dela.

Os Uchiha e os Hyuga não eram tão diferentes quanto ela pensara.

Um dia, ele contou a ela como odiava ser parte daquele clã. Ela se sentiu confortável o suficiente para dizer-lhe sobre Hiashi e seu controle com os casamentos dentro do clã.

\- Ás vezes, eu queria que pudesse por um fim nisso. – eles disseram, ambos ao memso tempo.

Isso fez com que eles rissem. Era a primeira vez que ela ouviria sua risada. Ela jamais se esqueceria.

\- Sabe, talvez um dia, nós pudéssemos fugir. Para bem longe. – ela disse, apenas para provocá-lo.

\- É. Quando você se sentir cansada de sua família, pode se juntar à minha. – ele disse, sorrindo.

\- Não, obrigada. – ela disse, rindo, mas Itachi não riu com ela. – Quero dizer... apesar de tudo... eu não me importaria de ser parte da mesma família que você. – ela disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Ah... – ele estava ficando vermelho? Ela não podia dizer com certeza. – Está ficando tarde. Eu deveria voltar para casa. Foi... bom passar esse tempo com você, Hyuga.

\- Foi bom passar esse tempo com você também, Uchiha.

Ela acenou um adeus para ele. Era um garoto adorável.

Ela não sabia na época, mas acabaria que aquela pessoa que ela se importaria mais que qualquer outra coisa, aquele que ela morreria para proteger, seria aquele garoto Uchiha.


End file.
